Our Someday
by alysonstrivelli
Summary: follow BTR from pre-k to current time. This will eventually be slash, and rating is bound to change. Enjoy!
1. First day of school

I'm back! Well. I had this idea to write a multi-chapter, following the boys from pre-k, up until where they are now. Meaning, where they are, filming wise, going on tours, and concerts, interviews, and special appearances. This is going to be slash, and because I feel the most comfortable writing them, it'll eventually be Kames/Cargan. Just keep that in mine. It won't happen until around, 7th or 8th grade, but even then, it'll be experimenting with this whole new thing. So yeah. This chapter is just to get it started. I'll update as soon as I possibly can, and I really hope you enjoy it! I know a lot of people have written stories like this, and I'm gonna try my hardest not to sound like something so predictable. :]

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that have been mentioned in this story. Unfortunately, I don't own Big Time Rush either. That would be nice.

Shout outs; BIG shout out to Alex (_One Man Writing Games_) who's a big inspiration with all my Kames stories and what not. We share a mutual love for them, and I just think she deserves a huge shout out on this one. All of her stuff is such an inspiration.

_The Savage Soul, _who has been one of my biggest supporters. She's such a good person, and always has nothing but kind words to say. Thanks sweetheart!

This one's for you guys. I love you.

* * *

><p>"But mommy, what if I don't know anybody?"<p>

4 year old James Diamond sat in his mother's lap, as she finished pulling his tee shirt over his head, fixing the stray hairs that had moved from their place on his head. She leaned forward, pressing a delicate kiss to his head, hugging him. She picked him up, bringing him over to his racecar bed, laying him down before pulling the blankets up to his chest, sitting beside him on the edge. "Honey, Logan's gonna be in your class, remember? Everything is gonna be okay."

"I-I'm not sure if I wanna go to school just yet. What if nobody likes me?"

"They're gonna love you, James. What's not to love?"

James smiled, holding his arms open, wrapping his mother in a hug. She leaned down, embracing his arms, as he clung on, for what seemed to be, dear life. She sighed, pulling back, wiping the hair from his eyes. "Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight my Jamie bear."

Mrs. Diamond leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her son's forehead, before getting up off the bed, walking over to turn on his nightlight. She walked to the door, stepping into the hallway before she heard a faint call. "Mommy?"

"Yes, James?"

"I love you."

She smiled, staring at his angelic face in the faint life. "I love you too, baby. Go to sleep, okay? I promise it'll be alright."

James nodded back, turning his head into his pillow before closing his eyes. Mrs. Diamond stared contently at her son, smiling as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him, before walking into her bedroom, slipping into bed beside her husband.

* * *

><p>James' hand tightened around his mom's as he walked in to his preschool classroom, looking around at a different surrounding. He looked over at all the different areas they had, trying to find something at least a little bit enjoyable about this new place. He spotted a library, a block area, an art area, a playhouse, and a big carpet in the middle of the room. His eyes drifted over, and spotted a brown haired boy in a white lab coat, and immediately smiled, realizing who it was. "Logie!"<p>

The boy turned around, smiling while he took his coat off and ran over to James. "Hi Jamie! I was wondering when you were coming to school! Hi Mrs. Diamond!"

Mrs. Diamond looked down and smiled. "Hey there, Logie. Where's your mommy?"

"She left already cause she had to go to work. Come on, Jamie, let's go play!"

James smiled weakly, holding onto his mom's hand a little bit tighter. He felt her squeeze back, as she knelt down beside him, turning his small body to look at her. "Go play, honey, I'll be back soon, okay? You don't need to worry. Logan will take good care of you."

James relaxed as he wrapped his small arms around her neck, kissing her cheek. "Bye mommy. I love you."

She, in return, wrapped her arms around him, sweeping his small feet off the floor. "I love you too, Jamie bear." She kissed his cheek, before setting him down on his feet, watching as Logan took his hand, leading him over to the playhouse. She turned on her heels, pushing the door open, and watched through the window as James looked up from whatever was occupying him, and waved at her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Art*<strong>

"Jamie, come sit by me!"

James smiled, walking over to sit beside Logan at their assigned table, picking up a crayon and began coloring on the piece of paper in front of him. He began drawing a few things that he thought his mom would like to see when she came to pick him up. He drew his favorite comb that was given to him for his birthday, his favorite toy car, and was in the middle of drawing a puppy when a piece of a crayon hit him in the head. "Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sowwy!" He looked up, holding his head and locked eyes with a small Latino boy wearing a hockey helmet. "The piece of cwayon bwoke off and I didn't see where it landed. I didn't mean it."

James smiled. "It's okay. M-my name's James."

The other boy smiled right back. "I'm Cawlos! Let's be fwiends!"

Logan smiled at the two, as James looked over at him, beaming wide and proud that he had made a new friend all on his own. Carlos tapped the blonde boy sitting next to him, whispering something in his ear, his smile fading a little as the blonde boy's shoulder's shook slightly. James stood up, walking over to the blonde. He tapped him on the shoulder, the boy looking up, his green eyes watering. "What's wrong?"

The blonde sniffled. "I-I miss my mommy."

James smiled softly, putting an arm around the shaking boy's shoulder. "Your mommy will be back. I miss my mommy too, but my mommy told me that she'll be back soon to pick me up. Your mommy will be back to pick you up too."

The boy smiled. "I'm K-Kendall."

"I'm James. Let's be friends." he said with a smile. Kendall nodded.

He walked back over to where he was originally, across from Kendall and Carlos and next to Logan. He looked over at Logan, who was concentrating on his drawing, then at Carlos and Kendall, who seemed to ease up a little bit. For someone who didn't want to go to school with a fear of nobody liking him, he was doing a pretty good job at making new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>*Recess*<strong>

Logan sat quietly on the bench next to the playground, his first aid kit beside him as he read his new issue of his 'Highlights' magazine, when out of nowhere he heard someone start crying. His head shot up and spotted Carlos, sitting on the grass, holding his arm, tears streaking his tanned cheeks. His helmet was lying next to him on the ground, which seemed odd because Carlos had been talking during lunch about how he never took his helmet off. Logan sat beside him as Kendall and James just looked at each other, clueless of what to do.

"What happened, Carlos?"

"I-I was w-wunning when I twipped and got a boo boo on my awm."

"It's okay, Carlos, let me see."

Carlos winced, extending his arm to have Logan take his hand and look at his elbow. It had a small cut, that was only bleeding a little bit, and he smiled. "Wait here, I'll go get a band aid." Logan sprinted off, running to his bench to grab his first aid kit and was back in a second. He opened it, pulling out a spray bottle, a tissue, and a band aid. "I'm gonna spray this on the cut, so it don't get 'fected, so it might hurt a little."

Logan picked up the bottle, holding Carlos' arm out and sprayed a little on his cut. Carlos yelped, taking his arm back. "That huwt!"

"That means that it's working, Carlos. Your arm is gonna be better, but it has to hurt first before it feels better."

Carlos sniffled again, tears once again running down his cheeks. Logan wiped off the liquid and the blood that was on his arm, pealing the band aid from the wrapper, and applying it to Carlos' arm. The raven haired boy sniffled, wiping his eyes with his other hand. "All better?"

"K-kinda. C-Can you k-kiss it to make it awl better?"

Logan smiled, leaning down to place a soft peck to the band aid covering Carlos' cut. Carlos smiled, standing up immediately, picking his helmet up and putting it back on. He tapped it twice, and took off running towards the playground to play with the other kids. Logan watched, a huge smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>*Naptime*<strong>

"J-James?"

James' soft hazel eyes fluttered open to the sound of a voice calling his name. He was embraced with darkness, turning his head to find Kendall looking at him, his eyes glassy. "Yeah Kendall?" he whispered.

"C-Can I ask you s-something?"

James nodded, turning onto his side to look at Kendall, scooting closer so they didn't have to talk too loud. "Do you ever get s-scared of the dark?"

"Y-yes, I have to sleep with a night light." James' face blushed, he'd never told anybody he had slept with a night light before. Kendall smiled, his body relaxing a little bit more, knowing there was someone else who was scared like him. Kendall shifted over, bringing his blanket and his pillow with him, moving closer to James. "I-I'm glad we're friends, James."

"Me too, Kendall. We'll be friends forever, okay?"

"Pinky promise?"

Kendall held out his hand, his pinky extended forward toward James. The brunette smiled, linking his pinky with the blondes, whispering as they both nodded off to sleep, "pinky promise."

* * *

><p>Woo, first chapter is DONE :) I know it's kind of short, but I think I'll do a couple of chapters of preschool first before I write Kindergarten, then first grade, second grade, ect. It follows the characters on the show, not in real life.<p>

A/N: I just wanted to say, I know so many people ask me why I 'pair the guys up when they're not even gay.' Please, keep in mind that I don't pair the real life guys together. They've all made it pretty clear that they're all straight and are into girls. Whenever I write slash, I always use the last names of the show's characters. My dirty mind likes to think that Kendall Knight and James Diamond do naughty things to each other behind closed doors. Obviously, Kendall Schmidt and James Maslow are both straight and very well into girls.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, I know you're bored by now. I'll try my best to get chapter two up when I have it written. Leave reviews! xx


	2. Going home

Welp, I'm back! Here's chapter two of Our Someday, which, in my opinion, is a little bit better than chapter one. I'm trying really hard, because I'm sort of stumped about where to go from here. I want to do something like, they go from pre-k, kindergarten, first, second, third grade. And right now, Big Time Concert is on, and I wanna cry, because I'm seeing them September 4th. :] So yeah. Enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews, keep em coming! They make me smile! Enjoy chapter two!

* * *

><p>"James, honey, your mom's here."<p>

James looked up from his drawing of a microphone when he heard his teacher call his name. He smiled wide and bright when he locked eyes with his mom. He pushed his chair back, scraping it against the tiled floor, and bolted over, drawing in hand, and jumped into his mother's arms. "Hi mommy!"

"Hello Jamie bear." She smiled, picking him up as his legs wrapped around her torso. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great, mommy! Me and Logie and Kendall and Carlos had so much fun today! Kendall and Carlos are my new friends, and we all made cool art projects together! Then we went outside for recess and Carlos hurt his arm, but Logie fixed it for him, then during nap time, me and Kendall couldn't sleep, and we pinky promised to be best friends forever-"

"James, honey, slow down." she chuckled, setting him back down on his feet. "Go get your stuff, and you can tell me all about your day when we get home. That way, daddy can hear all about it too."

"Okay mommy!" James ran over to his cubby, grabbing his backpack, and his other art projects that he made throughout the day. He put all his drawings and paintings, and the magazine he was taking home, (which he got teacher's permission to take home, first) into his backpack, and slung it over his shoulders. James was then interrupted by the sound of small feet running towards him. "James!"

He looked up. "Hi Kendall!"

"You were right! Mommy came back to get me!"

He smiled. "I told you!"

"Do you wanna come over to play? Mommy can make us cookies if you want!"

"Okay! Let me ask my mommy!"

James took Kendall's hand, all but dragging him over towards his mom. Their hands stay connected as James looked up at his mother. "Mommy, can I go to Kendall's house to play?"

She looked down at the small blonde boy holding her son's hand. "Let me talk to his mommy and if she says it's okay, you can go over to Kendall's house."

Kendall couldn't keep the smile off his face as his mom and James' mom talked for a few minutes, both of them smiling. He watched as his mother gave James' their address and phone number, and she kneeled down in front of them. "James, your mommy said it was okay for you to come over. She'll pick you up after dinner, okay? Do you like mac & cheese?"

James beamed. "I love mac & cheese!

"She smiled. "Good. Come on boys, let's go. Brooke, I can drive him home at around 6 tonight if that's easier, or you can come pick him up."

"Well, I have to run back to work, actually, so you wouldn't mind driving him home?"

"Not at all! I'll see you later."

"Oh, Jen, thank you so much."

"James, come on, let's go!" The two women were interrupted by Kendall's little voice being heard, as him and James all but sprinted out of the classroom, their hands still clasped together, like their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

"Hey there, _amigo_, how was school?"

"It was soooooooooo much fun, daddy! I made so many new fwiends!"

"That's good to hear, little man."

Carlos jumped up, holding onto his dad in a big bear hug, his helmet still perched on his head. His dad smiled, hugging his little body close to him. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah daddy! Come meet Logan! He helped me take cawe of my boo boo when I fell duwing wecess!"

His dad laughed, obviously sort of amused at the way his son tried so hard to talk with his 'r's and hasn't fully succeeded yet. He set Carlos down on the floor, who bounded over to the little boy who had been carefully putting his tools back into his first aid kit. "Logie, Logie! This is my daddy! Daddy this is Logie!"

Mr. Garcia knelt down, smiling at the shy boy whose cheeks had turned a light pink. "Hi there Logan. Thank you for taking good care of Carlos for me today at school."

"Y-you're welcome, M-Mr. Garcia."

Carlos smiled brightly, wrapping his small arms around Logan, who seemed a little shocked, but returned the hug, easing into it. "Logie's my best fwiend, daddy! Isn't he the bestest!"

Logan blushed again. "Carlos, my mommy's here, I gotsta go." he whispered. Carlos hugged him a little bit tighter, before letting go and running over to his dad's embrace. "I'll see you tomowwow Logie!"

"See you tomorrow Carlos." Logan smiled as he watched his dad carry Carlos out of the classroom, while Carlos had started telling his dad about his day, showing off the blue and red band aid Logan had given him. Logan finished packing his first aid kit back up, making sure everything was in order before closing it, and slipping it into his backpack.

Logan walked over to his mom, who had been talking to his teacher. "Hi mommy."

She picked him up, smiling widely, breathing what seemed like a sigh of relief. "Hi honey. Did you have a good time at school today? Where's James?"

"Jamie is going to play with Kendall. I had fun at school, I made new friends today. And I helped Carlos on the playground, because he fell and got a cut. But I made sure it didn't get 'fected and put a band aid on it for him."

"That was sweet of you, honey. Did you make a picture for me?"

"Yeah, I did. I made two. Can we bring one of them to daddy? I want him to have one."

Ms. Mitchell smiled, tears slowly pricking her eyes. "Of course, baby. We'll bring it to him right now." Logan then proceeded to lean his head against his mom's shoulder, closing his eyes quietly, falling asleep against her from a long, exhausting day at school.

* * *

><p><strong>*4 months later*<strong>

It was a bright Saturday morning, when Carlos ran into his parents bedroom, pouncing on the bed and began jumping up and down. "Mama, Papi, wake up! Wake up!"

His dad groaned before rolling over into his mom, mumbling something about 'Carlos was her kid, so therefore, she gets the responsibility of taking care of him on weekend mornings' and how 'he got in late last night from work.' Mrs. Garcia smiled, opening her eyes to grab Carlos' small body and setting him on the floor as she got up and out of bed. "Mama, I get to have a sleepover play date with Logie, James and Kendall today!"

"I know honey, but it's 7:15 in the morning. You're not going over until 3 this afternoon. Why don't we go downstairs and I'll make you some pancakes okay?"

"Can I have cown dogs too?"

She laughed. "How about I give you a corn dog before you go over to Logan's house, okay? For now, you'll eat breakfast."

Carlos smiled, charging out of the room and picking up his hockey helmet from his bedroom, not before yelling back an 'okay mommy' as his feet carried him as fast they could move.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked up Logan's walkway entry, his overnight bag on his shoulders, and his pillow hugged closely to his body. His mom walked up beside him, running her fingers through his blonde hair. "Mommy?"<p>

"Yes honey?"

"What if I get scared in the middle of the night?"

"Your nightlight is in your bag, baby, I made sure to pack it for you. Just let Logan's mommy know that you need to use it, okay? Don't get scared. If you need me, you can always call me."

Mrs. Knight knocked on Logan's front door, leaning down to give Kendall a kiss on his head. "You'll be okay baby. Don't worry."

Kendall nodded, leaning up to give his mom a kiss. "Bye mommy." He then proceeded to press a small kiss to her stomach. "Bye Katie."

Logan's mom then opened the door then, smiling. "Hi Kendall, come on in." Kendall did just so, leaving his mom and Logan's mom to talk, as he bounded into the living room, finding Carlos, Logan and James. Kendall threw his stuff in the corner, taking a seat next in between Logan and James, smiling, all his worries melting away.

* * *

><p>I tried my best to show all their lives, and stuff. Obviously, Mrs. Knight is pregnant with Katie, and Logan..well I'll probably explain in the next chapter. The next chapter might be their sleepover or something, I dunno yet. Carlos obviously can't pronounce full words yet, but I think he's so cute. And James and Kendall are gonna become really close. They'll all be best friends, but that's the beauty of it, they'll all pair off into couples as they get older. Since Logan's the smart one, he'll be tutoring Carlos a lot, and Kendall and James are gonna be working on hockey a lot too. But James and Logan will still be together a lot since they were friends before they met Carlos and Kendall, and vice versa. I'll stop rambling now. I hope you all liked it! Reviews are awesome :)<p> 


	3. Logan and the First day of First Grade

**A/N:** So this chapter is gonna give you more of an outlook on what went on in Logan's life. I do realize that I skipped over kindergarten, this goes straight into first grade. I figured, since kindergarten is sort of like preschool, I could skip it and put them in first grade. It'd be easier. And I understand that this isn't that great, I'm really trying, believe me. Things are a little rough right about now, but I'm really trying my hardest. I really appreciate everything you guys say, all your words of encouragement really keep me going. I love you all. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Logan, can you come in here for a minute, sweetheart?"<p>

Six year old Logan Mitchell bounded from the stairs into the kitchen, where his mom stood, in front of the kitchen sink, washing the dirty dishes from dinner. He smiled, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, mommy?"

"Sweetie, sit down, I wanna talk to you for a minute."

Logan unhooked his arms, looking up at her with a confused look on his face. He pulled the chair out from under the table, jumping up onto it, kicking his feet back and forth, his mind buzzing with things that he could've done wrong. His mom wiped her soapy hands on the dish towel, smiling a little at his worried form. "Honey, relax, you're not in trouble."

"I-I'm not?"

"No, Logie. I just want to talk to you." She knelt down in front of him, taking his small hands into hers. She smiled weakly, her face looking more drained than usual. "Logan, do you remember when your father died?"

Logan cocked his head a little, confused, and a little surprised. He didn't remember much. But one thing he did know, was that unless a quick mention of the word 'dad' or 'daddy' here or there, him and his mother never spoke of him. "No."

She sighed, picking him up from under his arms, hoisting him up, as his legs wrapped around her mid-section. She walked him upstairs, into her bedroom, sitting down with him on the bed. "I know you're still really young, honey, and you probably won't understand much about what I'm going to tell you. But I really need you to know this. I'm going to try and tell you in words that you can understand."

"Mommy…?" his voice swayed slightly, scared of what was going to be told.

"The night that daddy died, me and daddy got into a really big fight. You don't remember the fight, because James' mommy came to pick you up so you and James could go play hockey. Do you remember that night?"

He had to think back. The memory came, some parts clear, some parts fuzzy. But it was a memory that he never forgot. It was a memory with James.

"Yeah, Jamie said that his mommy wanted us to play hockey, and she promised to take us out for ice cream after. Then I spent the night at Jamie's house."

She smiled sadly, pulling him closer into her chest. "I had called Mrs. Diamond to come get you, because I knew your father and I were going to fight. Daddy had…been with someone else besides me, he had been kissing another girl without me knowing about it. See, Logan, when you love somebody, you don't kiss another person. But Daddy did. And I was very upset. So I asked James' mommy to come get you, so you didn't have to see it."

Logan sat, shocked. He couldn't really comprehend what was being told to him, not that he really wanted to. What six year old would? But he tried to understand.

"Daddy came home that night and we both got really, really mad. And we both…said some really mean things. I told Daddy that I didn't want to be married anymore, and he said he was okay with that. I got even more mad, and told him to leave the house, and he did."

"So how did Daddy die?"

"Shh," she pressed a finger to his lips, quieting him, "Daddy left the house, and he was driving really fast. You're not supposed to drive when you get mad. Because then you can't focus on the road. And Daddy swerved, and he hit a tree. There was a lot of blood, Logan, and the doctors couldn't s-save him."

Logan watched as his mothers eyes watered up, and tears spilled over and down her flushed cheeks. It was something new, he'd never seen his mother cry. At least, he never knew mommies cried. Mommy was a superhero. Mommy always made everything better. Your mom was the one who gave you the special crayola band aid when you fell and scraped your knee on the sidewalk. She was the person who made you cookies just to tell you she loved you. But nobody ever told him that Mommy was hurting. That your mommy had a broken heart. Nobody _ever_ told him that.

So he did the one thing he could think to do. When you fall and hurt your arm, or get laughed at because the other kids in school think your drawing is 'stupid', and you come home crying, Mommy gives you a hug and a kiss, and the worries go away. So he wrapped his small arms around her, leaning up, giving her cheek a small kiss. She looked down, a smile creeping onto her lips. In return, she kissed the top of his head, wrapping her arms tighter around him, wondering how in the world she deserved such a wonderful and loving son like Logan Mitchell.

* * *

><p>James sat excitedly in his seat, next to Kendall and Carlos, clearly more than happy to be starting first grade with his best friends. He glanced up at the door, smiling even wider when he watched Logan walk into the room. He failed to see the disheveled appearance to him, as Logan sat beside James, resting his head on his desk, waiting for their teacher. "Hi Logie! Aren't you so excited, we're <em>finally<em> in first grade!" At first, he got no response. After a few seconds, Logan peeked at James from behind the hood of his sweatshirt. "Oh. Yeah, I'm psyched."

"What's wrong Logie? You look-"

Before James could finish his sentence, their teacher walked in, a bright smile on her face. She began taking attendance, as James reached into his backpack and pulled out his shiny new notebook and a new pencil, ripping a new piece of paper out. He scribbled on it, and slid it discreetly to the desk next to him, under Logan's hood. Logan sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and opened the note.

_You okay?_

Logan sighed, reaching back around him, into his pencil case. He clicked his pen when he found it, writing something back to James, and passing it over.

**Not really.**

James looked over, watching Logan put his head in his hands, turning his face away from them as the teacher passed their desks. James slid the note into his desk, waiting for her to leave. He watched, as she explained to the group that since they'd all sat together, they'd all be assigned to work together, like all the other groups in the class. They smiled, agreeing without thought, as she walked back to the next set of kids. James took the note back out, continuing to write on it again, then passing it over.

_What's wrong, Logie? _

Logan sighed before writing back a long response, and passing it back.

**Look, don't tell Kendall and Carlos. But a few nights ago, my mom told me about what happened to my dad. It was terrible James. Nobody ever told me that mommies cry. Nobody told me that. Nobody told me that I can't do anything to make my mommy feel better. **

James looked over at Logan, who bit on his lip to suppress the tears. He sighed, looking back at Kendall and Carlos who were in a very heated conversation about Carlos' pack of 96 crayons that his mom had bought him. Glad that they weren't paying attention, James slid the note back.

_Logie, please don't cry._

**I'm not gonna cry.**

_Logie. It's okay. _

**It's not okay, Jamie It will never be okay.**

_Logie, it will be okay. I know it will._

**Jamie …**

Before Logan could write anything more, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. He relaxed a little, feeling someone's hand rub his back in small circles, soothing him. He looked over at James, who had his head rested comfortably on Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled, biting on his lip to hold in his tears, turning slightly to wrap his arms around James. And as he allowed one single tear to slip from his eyes down his cheek, he was more than grateful that he had a best friend like James Diamond.

* * *

><p>So I'm not exactly sure that I made it clear in the first chapter or anything, but there won't be any love triangles or anything like that. What I'm doing, is the friendships that were together in the beginning, are staying friendships. KendallCarlos and Logan/James are NOT going to be couples in future chapters.

However. This story will eventually go from a K+ rating, up to T, and eventually, into M. I do plan on making this story slash, and it will eventually be a Kendall/James and Carlos/Logan. You'll see as their friendship builds, and they start getting older, their feelings will become more visible, but that won't happen until at LEAST 8th grade. When the hormones start flying. You know. THAT whole thing.

So yes. I hope you all liked that little James/Logan friendship at the end. I needed to add it. I thought it was too cute to resist. Reviews are absolute LOVE. Thank you so much you guys. :)


	4. Summer before Second Grade

_I'm a horrible person for not updating this story sooner. As you'll see in this chapter, that I've been trying so hard to make this one pretty good, and it's just not coming out the way that I planned it to. I'm trying my hardest, and believe me, once they get to be teenagers and such, it'll be a lot better. For now, you're gonna see little hints of the future relationships I'm planning. So yeah. And before I let you guys read my horrific writing, let me just disclaim this; I know a lot of stories are written like this. I got inspired to write something like it after reading Clarry's story "Minnesota Wild." And if you like stories like this, I fully recommend it. I'm not trying to rip off her stuff, please, do NOT get the idea that I'm trying to write it exactly like hers, because that's not at all what I want this story to be like. Her story only INSPIRED this one, I'm not trying to rewrite it and make it my own. So anyways. On with the horrid writing._

* * *

><p>First grade came and went pretty quickly, as most school years do when you're with your best friends. The boys all found themselves in routine, every weekend spent at each others house for sleepovers. Friday nights they all went home together, bringing their backpacks packed with clothes, their toothbrushes, and other necessities that are to be had at sleepovers. The first weekend was spend at Logan's house, the next at Kendall's, then James' then Carlos' house, and repeated itself every month.<p>

By the time June rolled around, while most kids were getting ready to go away to summer camps, with different activities in store for them, Kendall was packing his bags and getting ready to spend three whole months in Vermont with his aunts and uncles. As most best friends are when they found out that their best friend wasn't spending the summer with them, they immediately called a secret meeting in Carlos' backyard in the tree house his father had built for him when he brought home the others.

The four boys sat in a circle, (more like a square considering there was only four of them) and just spent twenty minutes looking at each other, until Carlos let out a small sniffle. "K-Kendall I don't want you to leave. We-we was 'posed to spend summer together."

The blonde boy looked over at the little Latino, who had large tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping onto the straps of his hockey helmet. Kendall leaned over, wrapping his arms around the young boy, hugging him tight. "I know Carlitos. But mommy says I have to go. I asked her if I could stay but she won't let me. She said she would miss me too much."

"B-but wh-what about me!" he cried, burying his face into the boys black and white checkered shirt. James and Logan just exchanged nervous glances, unsure of what to do for their friend. Kendall looked over at them, rubbing small circles into the Latino's back.

"It's 'kay Carlitos. Mommy says I can bring you back presents."

The small boy's ears perked up at the word. "P-presents?" he hiccupped.

Kendall smiled. "Yup. You like presents, right? I promise, I'll bring you back a good present."

"Can you bring me back a corndog?"

"Carlos I don't think they make corndogs there."

"But Kendall I wants a corndog!"

Kendall laughed quietly, keeping the boy snug against his shirt. "I'll bring you back a corndog if I can find one, okay? I promise."

Carlos smiled. "Thanks Kendall."

* * *

><p>Kendall sat quietly on the plane, looking at the clouds rolling by in a blank stare. Unsure of what her son was thinking, Jen waved a hand in front of her son's face. "Honey, are you okay?"<p>

"Huh?" the blonde boy looked up, staring at his mom. "Sorry, mommy, I didn't hear you."

She smiled a soft smile, running a hand through his hair. "Is everything okay, Kendall? You seem awfully quiet."

He looked up, soft tears forming in his eyes as he laid his head down in her lap. "I m-miss my friends. I didn't wanna go, mommy, I wanted to stay in Minnesota with Carlos, Logie and James."

Jen looked down at her son, watching small tears run down his flushed cheeks. She lifted a hand, rubbing it up and down his back, comforting him in the gentlest ways. "I know, baby, I know. But I needed you to be with me this summer, okay?"

"Why, mommy? I was 'posed to be with Jamie all the time, and we was 'posed to swim at Carlos' house, and play video games with Logan when it rained outside. I didn't wanna come, I wanted to stay with my f-friends."

Sighing quietly, Jen rubbed wide circles into her son's back. "You'll see them sooner than you know, Kendall. How about you take a nap, and I'll wake you up when we get there, okay?" when she looked down, she noticed that he had already beaten her to it, Kendall had his eyes shut contently, soft breaths escaping his lips in an even tone.

* * *

><p>Summer came and went surprisingly quickly for James, Logan and Carlos. Without Kendall, the boys had an uneven amount of people in their little group, so it was a little weird at first. But one morning, while the three sat in the Garcia's living room, watching Saturday morning cartoons, the doorbell rang, and Mrs. Garcia looked into the living room. "Sweetie can you get that for mommy? I need to finish breakfast."<p>

"Yeah mommy." Carlos huffed a little, being interrupted from his cartoons, and walking over to the door, sliding in the large hallway in his footsie pajamas. He opened the door, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Kendall!" his arms wrapped hurriedly around his best friend, who smiled.

"Carlos, you're choking me!" he laughed.

"Sowwy. What are you doing home, I thought you was out in that other place with your mommy, ooh, wanna come in for breakfast, Logie and Jamie are here and we was watching cartoons, hi Kendall's mommy!"

Mrs. Knight just laughed at the energetic child in front of her son, as Kendall immediately pushed into the house. The two boys ran into the living room, Logan and James jumping up to give Kendall a hug. "I bought presents for you guys!" Kendall excitedly ran to his mom, grabbing the big bag from her hand, and immediately flew back into the living room, sitting in between Carlos and James.

"Carlitos, I gots you a new helmet, cause yours is getting all scratched and messed up." The blonde boy pulled out a brand new black shiny hockey helmet, placing it gently in Carlos' lap. The brunette smiled widely, picking it up and perching it on his head. Tapping it twice with his knuckles, before jumping up to show his mommy his new present, mumbling a quick "thank you" to Kendall.

The other three laughed, as Kendall reached back into the bag, pulling out something with Logan's name on it. "Logie, I gots you a new doctors kit, because they came with some really really cool bandaids, with the cool colors," he smiled. Logan leaned over, giving him a hug. "Thanks Kenny!" Logan dropped the bag on the floor, immediately pulling it open to look at the contents inside.

While Logan began rummaging through his bag, Kendall turned to James, pulling out two more items. "Jamie, I boughts you a new comb, cause you said you like your hairs to be perfect. And then I gots you a microphone, cause you has a pretty voice." the blonde boy handed the things to James, blushing slightly. James looked at Kendall in surprise, an instant smile forming on his lips. "Kenny, thank you! You didn't has to get me anything!" James wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders, placing an innocent peck on his cheek. Kendall's cheeks turned bright red, as he looked at James, confused. "J-Jamie wh-what was that for?"

"Mommy tells me that when someone does something nice for you, you say thank you and gives them a kiss on the cheek to show you how grateful you is to them." James rested his head on Kendall's shoulder, still hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was one of Kendall telling the boys stories of his vacation in Vermont, and the boys all playing games that they couldn't before without the blonde boy. When Kendall's mother had came back to the Garcia house to pick him up, she kneeled down in front of him as they alls sat at the kitchen table, eating their chicken nuggets. "Sweetie, I have to show you something."<p>

Kendall chewed slowly, looking at her a little confused. He swallowed, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "What is it mommy?"

"Honey, I have someone here who wants to see you." Kendall looked at her, even more confused. Footsteps could be heard from a few feet away, and Kendall looked behind him, an intense smile growing across his lips. He shot up out of his chair, tears forming in his eyes as he ran towards the person in the doorway. "Hi daddy."

Kendall's father picked him up, wrapping his arms tightly around his son's small form. Jen smiled at her husband, who had been gone away for about eight months, touring with the Wild. "Hey, bud, I missed you." Kendall pulled his head back, looking at his dad, before letting a few tears slip from his eyes. "I missed you too daddy."

* * *

><p>That night, after Kendall had introduced his dad to Logan and James, and getting him reacquainted with Carlos, the Knight family had gone back to their own house, and Kendall was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on his door. "Come in!"His dad opened the door, smiling as Kendall hopped onto his bed, crawling under the blankets. "Hey, kiddo. Getting ready for bed?"<p>

"Mhm! Daddy would you tuck me in?"

Mr. Knight laughed. "Of course." He walked over, pulling the blankets up around his son's chest, resting a hand on his hair as Kendall relaxed into his pillow. "Daddy, are you going back to work soon?"

"I don't have to leave for about four more months, Kendall, don't worry. I'll be here to tuck you in at night, okay?" Kendall smiled, holding his arms up and out for a hug. His father pulled him up into a big hug, holding his small form to his chest, tears stinging his emerald green eyes, looking down at the boy currently in his embrace. He placed a gentle kiss to his son's forehead, laying him back down in his bed, Kendall's eyes shutting almost immediately. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Kendall. Never forget that, okay?"

"Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, Kendall."

Mr. Knight got up, walking towards the door, stopping in the doorway to look back at his son. A single tear slipped past his eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips, watching Kendall fall into a peaceful sleep. With a whispered condolence of an "I love you" left in the doorway, his father walked back towards his room, slipping into bed for the night, lying next to his wife. Right where he belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** and this chapter is done. So yes, Kendall's father, as of now, is playing for the Minnesota Wild. You'll see eventually what happens, how Kendall gets into hockey, that'll be my hook, and making it different, don't worry, you'll see, I promise. And like I said, I'll be putting hints of their future relationships. Like in here, James kissed Kendall's cheek, and Kendall got embarrassed. Kendall told James he had a nice voice. It's little things that kids would say. You don't expect it, you know? So anyways. Reviews are awesome. I have about 35 for this story, the most I've..ever had, actually! So thank you guys for supporting me! and aw, Kendall's dad tucks him in at night. How sweet :) aha, see what I did there? Probably not. Anyways! I hope you liked, and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! 


End file.
